It Happened on a Sunday
by clemsongirl26
Summary: Oliver Queen knew life would never be the same when he returned to Starling City almost two years ago. Now, with the help of Digg and Felicity, he'll have to face his toughest challenge yet. UPDATE 1/1/14...Added Prequel as first chapter.
1. Prequel

Felicity had looked down at the floor for no more than a few seconds to make sure the ridiculously expensive dress Oliver insisted she wear tonight was not being stepped on by the mass of people around her. In those few seconds, Oliver, who had been right in front of her guiding her through the crowd with a gentle hand on her elbow, stopped.

He just stopped walking, moving, breathing.

Felicity's head snapped up when she stumbled against his strong back.

"Oliver?" she questioned, but got no response. Since she couldn't see his face from her position, she couldn't tell what exactly had made him stop. After struggling for a few moments, she was able to move to his side, but his grip on her arm had tightened.

"Oliver?" she asked again as she searched his face for any clues as to what was going on with him. She followed his gaze toward a man standing on the other side of the ballroom. He was of average height, but shorter than Oliver. His dark hair and olive complexion made him look like a modern day Heathcliff. The only thing she could tell that didn't quite fit in with him was the eye patch covering his right eye. She let her eyes swoop back to check Oliver's reaction. His jaw was ticking and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. She gently pushed him towards the wall to get them out of the crowd of people who were watching the dancers twirl in the middle of the ballroom.

Oliver kept his eyes glued to the man across the room while Felicity managed to get them out of the crowd.

"Oliver, you're starting to scare me. Who is that man?" she asked as she placed her hands on either side of his face. Even her touch did not stop his stare. "Oliver, please."

When he made no movement, not even a blink of an eye, Felicity changed her course of action. She tugged his arm until she began to move them so Oliver was no longer facing the man. He resisted at first, but then suddenly, he hauled her in his arms and pressed her against the column behind them.

"Oliver," Felicity breathed quietly. "What's going on? Is he the guy we're looking for?"

"No," Oliver whispered as he looked over his shoulder towards the man again. Felicity's eyes widened when she saw the man's gaze shift their way. Before she could move, Oliver had spun around again and crushed his mouth to hers. At first, it was just a simple pressing together of lips. Felicity's eyes were open as she stared at him in disbelief. Oliver, on the other hand, had his eyes closed and the grip he had on her arms tightened. Just as she went to pull back, Oliver's hands moved up to cradle her head. His fingers wove themselves through her silky, blonde locks. His lips shifted against hers before he opened them to draw her lower lip between them.

White, hot desire flooded Felicity's system and now it was her turn to grip his arms tightly. Her eyes drifted closed and she tentatively moved her tongue so that it caressed his upper lip. His answering groan caused molten heat to pool in the lower part of her body.

"Uh, Oliver," Digg's voice cut through the haze of desire. Oliver pulled back slightly so that their noses were touching.

"Yeah?" Oliver replied

"Our jewel thief is making his way to the door," Digg responded into their earpieces. Felicity simply stared at Oliver with her eyes drifting from his mouth to his piercing gaze.

"On it," Oliver said as he pulled Felicity into his side and began making his way to the exit. Not a word was spoken as they entered the hallway leading to the outside. Digg met them with the duffle bag that Oliver used to keep his Arrow outfit handy. Before he rushed off to change, he lifted his left hand to rest against Felicity's cheek.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Okay," she whispered before watching him sprint off.

"Felicity," Digg said as he moved to stand beside her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Oliver saw some man he obviously knew, but he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Granted this man was a little too alive to be a ghost," Felicity began to ramble.

"Show him to me," Digg commanded as they made their way back into the ballroom. Felicity easily found him and pointed him out to Digg.

"Slade Wilson," Digg muttered causing Felicity's head to snap up to meet his gaze.

"No," she breathed. "He's dead. Oliver said he was dead."

"Apparently not," Digg responded.

"Digg, I need you to take Felicity home. I've got the jewel thief and I'm about to drop him off in front of the police station. Stay with her until I get there," Oliver said through their comms.

"You got it," Digg replied.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Felicity said once she and Digg were in the car.

"Only Oliver knows how bad this is going to be."


	2. Chapter 1

Diggle sat watching Oliver run through his exercise routine with a vengeance. Lately, his Hooded friend had been in a funk that only someone especially close to him could pin point.

Lucky for John Diggle, he was the person closest to Oliver with the exception of Felicity.

Ahh, Digg thought. Felicity.

Ever since the moment Oliver had awoken and seen Barry Allan in the lair, things had been different for Oliver and Felicity. Sure, they'd "made" up after Oliver killed Gold, but something had been off between the two of them.

They weren't as talkative nor did they touch as much as they had. Digg had always noticed the subtle ways Oliver would lean into Felicity or run his hand down her arm. He honestly doubted that Oliver himself even realized that he did those things. He'd tried to get Oliver to open up to the idea of a relationship with a woman, but that had been shot down. Digg was beginning to think that Oliver only had eyes for one woman, but he wanted to protect her so he kept her at arms' length.

Then, just a week ago, last Sunday to be exact, something changed. It was like Oliver was being chased by some sort of demon or ghost that no one else could see. They were able to figure out who was behind the mirakuru drug. It was Slade Wilson. Oliver had avoided both Digg and Felicity for days after they made the discovery, and Felicity had had enough. She cornered him in the lair.

_"What is wrong with you, Oliver?" Felicity demanded as he stormed down the stairs from the club. Digg and Felicity had been waiting in the lair for nearly an hour for him to show up._

_"Go away, Felicity," Oliver growled as passed by her. "I told you, both of you, that I didn't need any help tonight."_

_"Well, guess what, buster. You've got whether you want it or not," Felicity said as she stormed after him. Oliver drew up short and she slammed into his chest as he turned around sharply. His hands grabbed her upper arms to steady her and his eyes burned into hers. Digg stood quietly behind Felicity so he was unable to see her facial expression, but he could pretty much guess that she was shooting daggers at the billionaire._

_"Felicity," Oliver said quietly. "You need to leave. NOW!"_

_"NO!" Felicity replied before she tried to remove herself from his grasp. Oliver, however, wasn't letting go. Digg was just about to intervene because he knew that if this kept up, then Felicity would have bruises on her arms and Oliver would never forgive himself. But, at the moment he went to make a move, Oliver and Felicity both stopped moving. _

_Digg paused as he watched transfixed._

_Oliver leaned his head down so that his forehead was pressed against Felicity's forehead. Felicity sagged against him and his arms wrapped around her shoulders while hers came to rest against his waist._

_"I need to find Slade, Felicity," Oliver whispered. "I can't take any chances that he'll come after you. He wants revenge and he's going to make it personal."_

_"But I want to help you," Felicity replied. Oliver's hands moved to cup her head._

_"You can help me by staying safe," Oliver said as he drew back slightly to make eye contact with her. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."_

_"Oliver," Felicity said with a strangled sob rising in her throat._

_"Go," Oliver whispered before he placed a lingering kiss to her forehead and slowly turned her around to face Digg. "Take care of her."_

_"I will," Digg promised as he pulled Felicity to him while Oliver walked away._

Ever since that night, Felicity had stayed away like Oliver asked. Digg checked on her several times a day and he always reported to Oliver how she was doing.

"Digg?"

"Yeah?"

"How is she today?"

"She's okay, Oliver. She misses you."

"I miss her too," Oliver sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks.

It had been two freaking weeks since the last time she'd seen Oliver. She knew that if Oliver was that serious about protecting her then she needed to honor his wishes, but it was killing her inside to not see or be near him.

Digg kept her updated on how he was doing, but it just wasn't enough for Felicity. So, that was why after two incredibly long weeks, Felicity Smoak was on a mission to find Oliver Queen. It would be for the best if he didn't see her, but she knew that was a very slim possibility. Oliver was acutely aware of everything going on around him.

She had almost made it to back entrance of Verdant when something; she wasn't sure what exactly, caused her to pause.

"Ms. Smoak, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," a man with an Australian accent said from behind her. Felicity's eyes closed in a moment of raw fear. Oliver had been so unbelievably right about Slade Wilson. He was definitely here in Starling City and he was definitely out for revenge.

"Mr. Wilson," Felicity said as she turned to face the man who was responsible for Oliver keeping his distance from her. "What can I help you with?"

"Aren't you just the accommodating one?" he chuckled as he moved closer to her. Now that he had stepped out from the shadows she could see his right eye was covered by a black eye patch.

"What do you—" Felicity was interrupted by an arrow piercing the air and landing at Slade's feet.

"Felicity, go inside now," Oliver's voice commanded from the rooftop. With no hesitation, she scurried inside. "Slade."

"Oliver, great girl you have there," Slade said with a smirk. Oliver scaled the building until he was standing between Slade and the door Felicity had just gone through.

"Stay away from her," Oliver said gruffly.

"So what happened to Laurel? You remember her, right? The bitch whose sister you chose over Shado," Slade snarled.

"Your problem is with me. Leave the people I care about out of this," Oliver pleaded.

"You should have thought about that Oliver when you decided to come back to Starling City. Did you honestly think you could just come back home and never have to face what you did?" Slade yelled.

"I've faced it every day since it happened. Believe me, I knew that coming home wouldn't be easy," Oliver said.

"Don't fret now, boy. I won't be going after any of your precious loved ones," Slade said before walking to the black car parked in the shadows. "Yet."

Before Oliver could even respond, the car was driving away. He shook his head before entering the security code on the door and going inside. When he made his way into the basement of the foundry, he was stunned at the sight of Felicity sitting in front her computers. He'd missed seeing her there every night.

"Why did you come here?" he said quietly as he watched her turn to face him. Tears had gathered in her eyes and she sat there in silence for a few moments before speaking.

"Oliver, I couldn't stay away any longer," Felicity said after clearing her throat. "I've missed you more than I thought it was possible to miss someone."

"Felicity," Oliver sighed as he put down his bow and sat on the medical table.

"I know you think I'm safer away from you, but obviously Slade knows who I am and it won't matter if I'm with you every day or not. I personally think I'm safer with you," Felicity said with a small smile.

"You'd be safer on the other side of the planet," Oliver grumbled. Felicity just chuckled before coming to stand in front of him. "How can you laugh at a time like this? That man will kill you just to hurt me."

"He won't kill me, Oliver," she said as she rested her hands on his legs.

"You don't know that," Oliver said as he looked at her helplessly.

"Yes, I do. I know that because I know that you would never let that happen," Felicity said as she moved to cup his face with her hands. "We're stronger together, Oliver. We can fight him together."

"She's right," Digg said from the foot of the stairs. "We can do this together."

Oliver looked back and forth between his best friend and the woman who was quickly becoming the biggest part of his heart.

"Okay," he whispered as identical smiles spread across Felicity and Digg's faces. "We do this together."


End file.
